Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance that keeps various foods fresh and stores the foods for a long time by supplying cold air generated by an evaporator to a freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment.
Foods to be kept below a freezing temperature, for example, meat, fish, ices, and the like, are stored in a freezing compartment, and foods to be kept above the freezing temperature, for example, vegetables, fruits, and drinks, are stored in a refrigerating compartment.
The refrigerator may also have an ice-making device configured to make and store ice, and, for user convenience, the refrigerator may supply the ice made by the ice-making device and water stored in a tank through a dispenser provided at a door of the refrigerator.